


Champagne

by Unicornsfartglitter



Series: A Mobster and His Hitman [13]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Ass stuffing, Bottle play, Champagne, Cum Eating, Fisting, Fluff, M/M, Object Insertion, Rough Sex, Spanking, bottle in ass, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Rick wants a sappy night with champagne but Negan’s just sees an opportunity for ass stuffing.





	Champagne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicLUVLiv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicLUVLiv/gifts).



> No regrets but maybe my third time feeling shame writing a fic. I’ll post here awhile and see if I regret it.

Negan judged the unopened bottle of champagne Rick had brought home. He said he wanted to relax after dinner and sip it while staring at stars, wasn’t that some romantic shit? It looked like shit actually, cheap and probably purchased at a pharmacy and Rick handed it to him before running to the restroom with orders to put it in the freezer. Negan would be shoving it somewhere yes siree but a freezer certainly not because it had to taste terrible.

Smirking to himself he shoved it to the corner of the counter and started to stir his sauce, his homemade meatballs already in the oven.

“Oh My God, it smells amazing!”

Rick smelled the aroma of onions, ripe tomatoes, and garlic. Negan always made his dishes homemade and his spaghetti was best.

“Sit down darling.”

RIck stopped at his chair and stared at it then his doggy bowl placed right near where Negan’s feet would be and he gulped at the decision he didn’t want to make.

“Sit where you like.” Negan stirred the pot knowing Rick’s dilema.

He wanted to say it wasn’t his choice and throw a tantrum and he looked back kind of angry that Negan’s back was to him ignoring his issue at hand.

“I…” Rick pulled on his fingers nervously counting them despite the good week he had.

He relaxed closing his eyes when Negan’s chest pressed against his back and a growing beard scrapped his neck before kissing it gently.

“You've had a good week right?”

“Hmm.” Rick agreed holding onto Negan’s hand as lips traveled down his neck.

“Then take the chair killer.”

Just like that the pang of doubt he had vanished and he sat down listening to Negan’s step around the kitchen.

“Did you chill the champagne?” Rick adjusted his plate.

“Yeah.” Negan lied.

Rick’s stomach grumbled when the oven opened and the scent of meatballs lingered in the air.

“I heard that.” Negan said as he poured sauce over the noodles and put the meatballs on top. “That’s why I told you to eat more of your lunch.”

Rick rolled his eyes only because he couldn’t be seen and grinned at the pot of spaghetti placed in front of him. As always he let his portion be spooned on his plate by Negan and his mouth watered at the homemade bread Negan turned into garlic bread.

“So.” Negan started after Rick ate his first bite and swallowed t down. “Why was that decision too much?”

“Negan.” Rick put his fork down.

“No Negan to me Rick, you've’ had a good week.”

“I have.” Rick stated suddenly not hungry.

“Eat your food.” Negan ordered shoveling in his own.

“I will once you stop grilling me.” Rick poked around at his plate.

“Hey. It’s not grilling if I’m showing concern.” Negan grabbed his arm.

“Why does it even matter? I don’t have to be falling apart to not want to be making decisions.”

Unbothered by that statement Negan kept eating and tapped Rick’s plate pleased when he started to eat again.

“When we started this you were angry, you didn’t like that I made you get down on your knees and it was a battle getting you into bed even if I knew you wanted it. Yes, I make the decisions when it comes to sex, sometimes even when it comes to you.” Negan tapped his own head to explain what he meant.

“But you have always been your own person, when you need an escape you get it but I don’t tell you what to eat all day,, when to shower, what to wear, what to spend money on, when to piss. Do I?”

“Do you want to?” Rick suddenly felt inadequate.

“It doesn’t matter one way or another to me baby. All I want to do is give you what you want, what you need. If you need to give up more control I can or we can keep it as is.”

“How is it as is if you say you can read my emotions but then expect me to know where to sit?”

It was true, maybe Rick needed a little bit less control. “Fine. I’m in charge of how we fuck, where you sit during meals, and when and what you eat. Everything. Deal?”

That was new, Rick didn't eat enough like he should and Negan made sure his main meals were eaten but if he didn’t finish it Negan didn't nag him unless it was enough and sure he liked to snack but it was on his terms.

“How much I eat?” Rick asked feeling a little clueless.

Negan didn’t think of including that as well but nodded. “Yes.”

Rick swirled noodles around his fork and sighed. 

“Eat it.” Negan nudged his butt.

At that Rick felt relief and shivered at the thought of Negan controlling him a bit more even though he didn't’ want to feel completely owned.

“Star gazing and champagne?” Rick asked after they cleaned the dishes.

“When it gets darker.” Negan had plans with his better liquor.

Rick face fell.

“Hey it’s Friday and only eight. Now crawl your ass to the bedroom. five minutes.”

Falling to his feet Rick sped off quicker than usual, maybe he was horny but Negan knew him well. His ass would slow down to make sure he was punished. Negan waited a whole ten minutes putting away food and wiping down the counters, turning off lights before he strolled to their room.

Rick was naked which as a broken rule and he was just inside the room, his ass against the carpet as he stared at the bed.

“Ten minutes and you haven’t made it? Get up on that bed and present.”

Crawling faster Rick pushed his ass out once he crawled up the mattress and internally begged for it to happen the way he liked it, sometimes Negan was such a dick.

He seeped at the first firm swat of a ping pong paddle against his ass sure to already leave a mark.

“Late.” Negan swatted his other cheek.

“And undressed.” Negan slapped at his cheeks hard stinging both at his crack.

“How else have you misbehaved today? Touch yourself?”

Rick knew better than that but also thought of lying because it had been too long since he had a cockcage but lying to Negan was wrong. 

“No sir.”

“Well I guess I’m done then.” Negan patted the paddle too gently across his own palms.

“Fuck you Negan. I done said I was good thank you very much.”

“Thirteen huh?”

Rick gripped the sheets as Negan spanked his ass hard at his sassy words, they were intentional and he moaned out when eight swats later Negan parted his cheeks and spanked his hole like he wanted. He dropped at the sharp smacks and cried out when at his yell of thirteen Negan didn't’ stop.

“You've behaved enough today, I’m just having fun okay?”

“Okay.” 

Rick moaned at more swats landing right at his hole surely reddening his inside cheeks. A wet tongue licked at the sting, a stripe traveling up his hole and slurping messily with spit and Rick bit his lips when he was jerked roughly.

“Want me to calm down?” Negan teased and cupped his balls gently before stroking him softly.

“No please.” 

At that Negan started to stroke him rough and rubbed at his dry hole nudging his fingertip in. 

“I could fuck you dry just like this.” Negan pressed his finger in further.

Rick kind of wanted that and exhaled a breath he didn't’ know he was holding when Negan stepped back. 

“But I won't’”

Negan’s quick steps darted out of the room and Rick wondered why he wasn’t plundering their closet.

Negan returned too quickly.

“So what have I told you about this cheap shit?”

Rick looked over at his bottle of champagne not in that fancy ice holder Negan insisted on. 

“Shit wine, shit beer, shit alcohol everywhere! I don’t pay you enough.”

“It’s good.” Rick reasoned.

“Yeah, sure.”

Negan eyed the distasteful bottle, it had pink wrapping on it.

“I have better ideas for your cheap tastes. Roll over.”

Rick laid on his back and squirmed when Negan started to stroke the head of the bottle, he opened the drawer and Rick knew where this was going as lube was smeared down the base of the bottle. Throwing the lube on the floor it was replaced with their large pump bottle of slick that Negan used to coat it.

“Come on now lazy boy. Stretch yourself out good.” 

Another bottle was pulled out and Negan placed it next to Rick, he started to stretch himself out doubting he could be thorough enough.

“Is that safe?” Rick eyed the unopened champagne and gulped.

“Safe word.”

“Pink pig and I’m just asking.”

Negan ran his hand along the pink foil testing for jagged edges and was happy with how smooth it felt. 

“I think the most you need to worry about his a papercut up your ass.” 

Placing the bottle down Negan ran a hand down his stomach and started to tug on his dick watching Rick shove five fingers fully in followed by his knuckles.

“Down boy! A whole hand should only be mine.”

Rick withdrew his hand and watched as Negan lubed up his hand and started to stretch him further, his hands were nearly twice the size of Rick’s. He could feel percum pool from Negan’s slit as it pressed against his leg as he was worked open.

“Fuck.” Rick moaned out when Negan took his other hand and started stretching him.

“Never enough is it but after this you might be ruined.”

A hand pressed fully inside him and he parted his legs moaning as knuckles scraped across his walls and pressed punishingly at his prostate. He could have cried when Negan pulled his fist out.

“Safe word.”

“PInk pig.” Rick gritted out.

He watched the bottle be pushed between his legs and it was hot but nothing as the tip of the bottle slipped inside and the skinny part pressed in spreading his walls apart. When Negan took his length and stroked him pushing the battle back and forth he squirmed as he locked eyes with Negan.

“Always such pretty blues killer.” Negan cooed.

The bottle was pulled out and Negan lathered the larger end and Rick panted as it touched his hole and started to slink in. Already it felt too full and he could see that Negan was pleased, his face a rare slack form of raw pleasure and he stroked his dick and touched at Rick’s rim testing it’s resistance.

Negan salviatated at the image of Rick’s pink rim stretching to accommodate the girth of the champagne bottle, He would be gaping and wide when he was finished and he pushed it in more happy when Rick relaxed and looked down to see it enter him.

“Such a pro. Always taking whatever I give.” Negan pressed in the bottle more.

He expected Rick to turn flaccid, it’s not that he wanted that but couldn’t see how his baby could like this. Instead Rick’s dick flowed a clear, fat dollop of precum that he swiped away and licked up. Rick stretched his legs further and Negan kissed his knee.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, all green.”

At that Negan pushed the bottle in further pleased to see it was halfway in.

“Well I guess I can pull out the horse speculum.” Negan gushed.

Rick’s walls took more of the bottle in and he pulled it back then in watching Rick moan. He tugged on his dick and slapped his balls making Rick cry out loudly and beg for me.

“More please!” Rick’s stomach panted in pleasure.

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” 

Negan slinked more in and marveled at the space Rick’s wall made for the more slender part of the bottle, it couldn't grip it tight when the rest of his ass was swallowing such a large object and Negan laid it down, saw how heavy it was in Rick and started to pump himself.

He crawled on the bed and kissed Rick who seemed to be blissed out despite no movement down below. Rick huffed when he kissed his nipple, biting down lightly and pulling the pebbled nub away with his teeth. He sucked it until it was a ripened red then started on the other ignoring Rick’s erection in favor of blowing in his heated flesh.

“So good to me baby.” Negan kissed Rick.

He shoved his tongue down Rick’s throat until he could hear him fight for breath and he released him only to grip his dick hard and stroke him wiping away his precum to pump him dry. Only then as Rick moaned out did he pull Rick’s legs up and start to thrust the bottle back and forth, it took effort, Rick’s pink rim stretching tightly around the girth but he pumped it taking time to add more lube and watch it disappear into Rick’s tight heat.

“Negan!” Rick grasped at the sheets trying to touch any skin he could of Negan.

“Right here baby.” Negan took his hand.

With only one hand he thrusted as much as he could which wasn’t much but pushed the bottle in and out. The foil irritated Rick’s prostate in the most infuriating way and when Negan squeezed his hand and the bottle popped out Rick screamed through his release.

Negan wasn’t far behind, pumping himself Rick did a double take as he jerked himself, he could see his slit though the crystal champagne glass as it leaked out it’s milky white.

“What on earth are you doing?” Rick asked.

Negan poured half into another glass that magically ended up on their bed.

Not answering Negan effortlessly took both glasses in hand not spilling it as he got up off the bed and placed them on the nightstand. 

Rick moaned at his sore walls taking in the bottle again. The pink foil was unwrapped and a corkscrew made the bottle push inside him causing him to grunt.

“We just have to have a toast.”

With that the bottle popped open and Rick rushed to push his ass up to keep the sheets from being ruined. Negan as always unconcerned put a glass under the bottle.

“Come on baby,we have to have a taste.”

‘Fuck it.’ Rick thought and maneuvered his ass.

Somehow filling a glass then two, yes it still spilled all over the bed and him.

Laughing as Negan sniffed the champagne he saw him twirl the glass, his seed rising to the top of the beverage.

“Awesome killer.”

Just as graceful Negan crawled on the bed making sure Rick drank his glass of cheap ass champagne as well.

“This is some awful cheap shit I tell you! My cum only helped it to be better.” Negan smacked his lips.

“Negan.” Rick warned, he hated when he judged his taste.

“Sorry babe. You did good.”

“We will have to use the spare room, you made a mess.”

“Your ass made a mess.” Negan corrected.  
\--------------------------------------  
Negan didn’t clean him off or make him drink water as he slept. It was only a short nap and it was nice to have Negan wash him in some lilac scented water when he woke up, he even let Negan pamper him. Some ass numbing cream was applied which was actually very helpful and he downed a whole bottle of coconut water, something new Negan gave him to try.

No hard liquor was drank like Negan planned as he pinned Rick against the porch railing and they stared up at the stars. They both were wearing fluffy white robes.

“I don’t got too far do I?”

“What!” Rick asked. He didn’t know what he meant.

“I mean I shoved a whole bottle up our ass, if some guy did that to me I’d be more than a little angry.”

“But you're not some guy and my ass is fine.”

“Sometimes I think I should spoil you more, treat you like I see you.”

Negan’s hand never stopped rubbing at his clothed stomach, the robe might have been thick and fluffy but Rick could still feel his warm hand just fine.

“Don’t you see? You've given me more than I could ever want.”

“Yeah.” Negan kissed his neck but he lacked conviction.

Both their eyes locked on the same star without them knowing it and that is how they both saw the bold white streak of a shooting star.

‘I want to always do best by him, keep him.’ Negan wished.

“Did you see that shooting star?”

“How could I not?” Negan held him closer.

“I wished for nothing Negan. My son’s dead, I can’t bring him back and even if I could...I would have changed my course in meeting you. I dreamed for nothing just now because I have exactly what I need. As long as you love me, I’m happy.”

“Killer.” Negan turned him around and dipped him back for a simply chaste kiss.

“My stallion, my everything.” Was Rick’s heart filled reply.

Wishes aren’t needed when you find that one who puts you first.


End file.
